The present invention relates to tom-tom holders, and more particularly to a wide angle tom-tom holder which can be conveniently adjusted to change the angular positions of the drums carried thereon.
FIG. 1 shows a tom-tom holder for holding drums on an upright support of a drum stand according to the prior art. This structure of tom-tom holder comprises a mounting base supported on an upright support of a drum stand and defining two circular recesses, two cup plates fixedly fastened to the mounting base over the circular recesses and defining with the circular recesses a respective ball socket, two balls respectively turned in the ball sockets between the circular recesses of the mounting base and the cup plates, and two angle rods respectively extended from the balls and adapted for holding a respective drum. This structure of tom-tom holder is functional. However, because the two ball sockets which are defined between the circular recesses of the mounting base and the cup plates are immovable, the pitch between the two angle rods cannot be widely adjusted.